


Almost Forgot Myself

by Spoiler



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rejection, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler/pseuds/Spoiler
Summary: A short scene that takes place after Lavellan learns the truth about Solas (spoilers!).  It doesn't really have much of a beginning or an end--just melodramatic elves :)





	

“Is that what you tell yourself? That this was for my benefit?”

Her mouth curled around the words like smoke rings betraying the place where a fire had once been.

“Do I look like I need protecting?” she laughed. The anchor flared making her point, tendrils of power buzzing like Sera's bees as they traveled down her wrist. Da'nehn looked at the mark.

“One wave of my hand and I could banish you back to your precious fade. I am not some pet mortal to be toyed with, _Harell_ _a_ _n_. Save your arrogant platitudes for the next fool you seduce.”

Her harsh words horrified Solas, but they did not surprise him.

“I told you it was real,” he said quietly. “That was the truth of it.”

His eyes asked for a trust undeserved, and for a moment Da'nehn thought she might falter.

“Believe your lies if you wish,” she replied unkindly. “I will not.”

She could feel her tough facade cracking, the pain of betrayal welling up like puss in its place. She had thought the wound healed--scarred perhaps, but healed. Now it seemed months of busywork and ale had only managed to form a scab--one easily ripped off at the first sign of temptation. It must have shown.

Solas stalked toward her and she could swear his ears were back like an animal's, though whether in deference or challenge she couldn't say. Creators the way he _moved..._ How had she not known?

“They are not lies,” he said closing in on her.

There was grief in his voice, but there was an edge as well—almost as though he were daring her to disagree again. Da'nehn took in the familiar sight of his broad shoulders as he closed the gap between them--much too broad for an elf. The shadow they cast swallowed her up completely--enveloped them in darkness save the faint green glow of the anchor illuminating the sculpted lines of his face. She wanted to curse, but he had ruined all the obscenities she knew.

 _Fen'Harel take you,_ she thought bitterly. _What a vile thing to wish upon someon_ _e._

His eyes glittered with an intensity that was almost frightening, and Da'nehn felt a bolt of heat shoot through her core and up to her cheeks.

_What a vile thing to desire._

“There was much I was dishonest about,” Solas admitted, choosing his words with painful care. “At the time...I felt it necessary. Perhaps, I was wrong. Perhaps, I misjudged.”

His eyes bored into hers seriously, as close to pleading as a god dared get.

“Do not make the same mistake.”

Da'nehn felt numb before him. Caught between sober truth and intoxicating need her mind had opted to flee the nest.She felt like a far removed spirit poking curiouslythrough the Veil, only vaguely aware of the meaning behind his words and his touch.Wide palms curved around her waist, long elegant fingers exploring the rough fabric of her garment, searching for a weak point. She had almost forgotten how tactile he was. How his hands had taken on a life of their own when away from watchful eyes. How many times had she endured a dull lecture on ancient elven grammar for the sake of a wandering handor the absentminded stroke of a thumb? How many times had she invited his bemused chastisement with an errant moan?

_Are you listening, vhenan? Wh_ _ere is_ _your_ _indomitable focus?_

A needy pang rang through her body at the memory, like a gongstill reverberating long after the first crash. His breath swept across her face, lips beguiling as ever as they drew close. Da'nehn felt them brush her own and was reluctantly brought back to herself--true love's kiss breaking the spell.

“No,” she said wrenching herself from his grip.

She backed as far away from him as she could manage, unsure if she would have enough resolve left to reject him a second time. He reached out to her and she flinched.

“Please, don't press this.”

It was an entreaty to the man she had once believed him to be.

 _He's_ _not_ _your_ _Solas,_ she reminded herself. _He's the Dread Wolf._

To ask the Betrayer for a favor was worse than foolhardy, but whoever he was, he complied with her wishes--hand falling limply to his side.

 _Give me_ _a_ _reason_ _,_ her heart cried out. _Give me_ _your flimsiest_ _excuse_ _to_ _yiel_ _d. I don't want to miss you anymore._

If only it were that simple. If only she were just Da'nehn, but the Inquisitor, the First of her clan, could not afford to act on irrational desire alone. No matter that she wanted nothing more than to breathe in his musky, herbal scent—to feel his teeth bared against her neck, to offer her very soul up on a platter. Weakness was not a luxury she had.

He bowed his head to her in apology.

“Forgive me,” he said. “I—forgot myself for a moment.”

Da'nehn stared at him incredulously, and the corners of Solas' mouth twitched slightly.

“Yes,” he agreed. “I suppose that is understating things.”

 


End file.
